onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 909
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Mysterious Grave Markers - A Reunion at the Ruins of Oden Castle!" is the 909th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime Short Summary While traveling to Oden Castle, Komachiyo, Law, Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku encounter a ferocious tiger. Zoro separates from the group to fight the tiger. The rest of the group later arrive at the ruins of Oden Castle. After seeing the graves of the Kozuki Family, Luffy reunites with Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Sanji, Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Carrot. Once they are inside Oden Castle, Kin'emon reveals that he, Momonosuke, Kiku, Raizo, and Kanjuro came from the past. Long Summary Heading to the ruins of Oden's castle atop Komachiyo, Luffy grows restless and inquizitive after hearing Law, Kiku, and Zoro mention the existence of ghosts residing at the castle. The group notices that they are being chased by a shadowy beast, and Zoro volunteers to fend it off while the rest continue on. Zoro engages the creature, a giant white tiger wielding a sword in its mouth. In the Flower Capital, the scene shifts to a school classroom in the middle of a lesson. The young students are learning about the strict isolationism of Wano Country, as well as the downfall of the Kozuki Family. The teacher paints Oden and his samurai as foolish, treacherous men, while showcasing her strange ability to elongate her neck to her students. The children regard Shogun Orochi as a hero who brought peace to Wano. An eves-dropping old man is highly disturbed by the classroom's teachings. In a different location, the city's money manager, Kyoshiro, is drinking with a friend as he shamelessly belittles Orochi for being a coward. Robin, who happens to be present preforming for the two, listens in. Kyoshiro muses about the supposed final words of Oden's wife uttered 20 years ago, before snoozing off mid-story. He then resumes, claiming that Oden's wife placed a curse on Orochi, that the nine samurai of the family will return in 20 years time to kill Orochi and restore the throne. Kyoshiro is driven to laughter, amused that Orochi seems to be frightened by the empty threats of dead men. Luffy and the others arrive at the castle ruins, as Zoro's battle in the woods rages on. Kiku isn't able to bare the sight of the destruction, and stays idly behind. As Law leads the way, he directs Luffy towards a cluster of nine distinct grave posts. As he inspects them closer, Luffy is taken back to see graves marked for Kin'emon and Momonosuke. He remembers how he wasn't able to contact the samurai while nearing the island, and Law confesses that he too hasn't heard from them in some time, but Luffy refuses to assume the worst has happened. Just then, a chilling presence begins lurking towards them. Luffy and Law steel themselves, before realizing who it is. It's Kin'emon, alive after all, who verifies that he's been having indigestion for days, and has been confined to the bathroom all the while. Relieved that Law was only miscommunicating, Luffy is glad to see Kinemon again, who is then suddenly embraced by Kiku, indicating that she and Kin'emon know each other well. Soon after, Momonosuke enters the scene. He excitedly reunites with Luffy, and informs him that Inuarashi has likewise made it to Wano. The whereabouts of Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, and Carrot are finally shown. After attempting to search for their captain, the group decided to make their way to the castle as per instruction. They've now arrived just in time to reassemble with Luffy and the samurai. They all cheerfully welcome each other back, and Law states that he was the bandit lifting food from Paradise Farm, disclosing that they should have a clean food supply. Kin'emon invites Law and the Straw Hat Pirates to take shelter in the castle's remains. There, Kin'emon admits to his comrades that he has one last secret yet to tell them, but he fears it would be too unbelievable. Luffy implores Kin'emon to tell them everything, and Kin'emon proclaims that he, Kiku, Momonosuke, Kanjuro, and Raizo are not from this time period. In reality, they all came from 20 years in the past, and have come to present-day Wano to fulfill their commitment. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **On the way to Oden Castle, Luffy's group is chased by a tiger wielding a sword. Zoro jumps off Komachiyo to fight the tiger. In the manga, it was not explained how Zoro separated from the group. **While Sarahebi is teaching her class, an old man is listening in and he is displeased with what the children were learning. **Sanji fawning over Kiku before going inside Oden Castle. **Brook getting angry at Momonosuke for hugging Nami. **Brook, Chopper, and Carrot getting into some mishaps while entering Oden Castle. Site Navigation